Abschied nehmen
by Bluetwinstar
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Hermine brach die Freundschaft von Ron und Harry, Harry beging Selbstmord und Ron muss erkennen, welchen fatalen Fehler er doch begangen hatte. Warning: very Sad, Charakter-Death, Suizid R


Hallo erst mal, das ist mein erster Songfic also seit bitte nicht allzu böse wenn ich die Charakter nicht getroffen habe.  
  
Also ich weiß nicht genau was ich alles schreiben muss, aber ich hoffe das ich das wichtigste zusammen habe.  
  
Rating: PG (Es ist nicht sehr schlimm, ich denke e könnte jeder Lesen)  
  
Genre: Tragedy (Na ja es ist traurig, tragisch)  
  
Hauptperson(en): Ron, (Harry)  
  
Disclaimer: Ich kenn mich zwar nicht mit den Rechten aus aber ich wage zu behaupten, das alles J. K. Rowling, dem Bloomsbury Verlag und WarnerBros. gehört und ich mir lediglich die Figuren geliehen habe. Natürlich verdiene ich hier mit kein Geld, wäre zu schön um war zu sein.  
  
Ach ja. Das Lied ist von Xavier Naidoo, es heißt abschied nehmen. Ich denke mal das mir auch kein recht auf diese Lied zusteht und das ich es mir nur geliehen habe und kein Geld verdiene. Also nichts gehört mir, verdien kein Geld, schreib trotzdem.  
  
Jetzt ist genug geschrieben.

Abschied nehmen

  
  
Zwei Eulen kamen gestern Abend zu mir, eine mit dem Abendpropheten und eine Andere die sehr förmlich aussah.  
  
Zeitungsausschnitt: Abendprohet  
  
Harry Potter der-Junge-der-Lebt ist tot.  
  
stand da in großen Lettern, daneben ein Foto von einem strahlenden Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter: Bekannt geworden durch seinen Sieg über Lord Voldemort (seit seinem Tod sagen sie den Namen ohne Probleme)wurde heute Morgen, in der Auroren-Zentrale im Zauberministerium tot aufgefunden. Über den Tod Harry Potters gibt das Zauberministerium keine Informationen. Wir trauern alle über diesen großen Verlust und teilen allen Bekannten und Freunden unser Beileid mit. Möge er in Frieden Ruhen. Und dennoch fragen wir uns, gibt es einen neuen großen Feind? Wir werden sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten.  
  
Bericht von Cassandra Trupin

Und gerstern drag die Nachricht dann zu mir

ich weiss nicht aber es zerriess mich schier

den keiner kann mir sagen wie es gescha

denn keiner unserer Leute war noch da

Oh, ja wir haben zusammen die Auror-Ausbildung gemacht. Du, Hermine und ich wir waren unzertrennlich, die besten Freunde. Wir hatten viele Freunde, hielten aber immer zu einander. 

  
  
Du lagst ganz gut, das hat man mir gesagt 

warum hab ich dich nie selbst danach gefragt 

Du hättest ein Großer werden können

aber irgendwie wollte ich dir das nicht gönnen

Du hast Selbstmord begangen, ich wollte es nicht glauben, wir hatten zwar Streit, aber das.... Wieso? Du warst etwas Besonderes, du hattest alles, Ruhm, Macht, Geld, Ehre; ich gebe zu ich war neidisch denn ich besaß nichts von alldem. Manchmal hätte ich mir gewünscht du wärst tot, aber ich hab es nie wirklich so gemeint. 

  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen 

das werde ich mir nie vergeben 

Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen 

jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen

Verzeih mir alle die Dinge die ich sagte 

nur weil mich wieder irgendetwas plagte 

Verzeih mir und den Jungs, dass wir nicht da 

waren Vergib mir, das ich nicht mit all dem klar kam

„Ich hasse dich, Harry! Nur wegen dir ist Hermine tot. Wieso hast du sie nicht gerettet? Nein, du bist feige abgehauen. Verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Ich dachte du würdest für unsere Freundschaft dein Leben riskieren aber nein, du bist feige. Wieso schließt du dich nicht gleich den restlichen Todesser an oder arbeitest du schon mit ihnen zusammen? Du hast mehr von ihnen gefangen als Hermine, Neville und ich zusammen, ich hab dich bewundert. Nein, ich verbessere mich ich hatte dich bewundert." Das alles warf ich dir an den Kopf, Schuld an Hermines Tod, Feigheit, Verrat... es tut mir leid. Ich kam mit der Situation nicht klar ich konnte es nicht glauben das Herm tot sein sollte. Wie es wohl dir ergangen war? Du hast ihren Tod gesehen, es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, du konntest nichts unternehmen, denke ich, denn sonst hättest du alles getan um Herm zu retten. Es tut mir so leid, ich fühle mich so schlecht. 

  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen 

das werde ich mir nie vergeben 

Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen 

jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen

Ich wollte mich doch noch für meine Worte entschuldigen. Ich glaube das werde ich mir nie verzeihen. Ich habe Herm verloren, wieso muss ich dich jetzt auch noch verlieren? 

  
  
Was machen wir jetzt ohne unsren Helden, 

wir vermissen dich und ich scheiß aufs große Geld.

Du bist weg, was nütz der ganzem Mist? 

Mein kleiner Bruder wird für immer vermisst.

Der zweite Brief, ich erinnere mich.  
  
An Mr. Ronald Weasley  
  
Der am 23.7. 2002 verstorbene Harry James Potter vermacht Ihnen, sein gesamtes Vermögen, dessen Wert derzeit 10 Milliarden Galeonen beträgt, so wie das Haus der Blacks und der Potters. Bitte kommen Sie am 31.7.2002 in die Villa der Potters, dort werden Sie weiter Informationen erhalten.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen Samuel Huter  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, Harry hatte sein gesamtes Erbe mir hinterlassen. Mir, ausgerechnet mir! Ich, der ihn als Verräter, Mörder und Feigling beschimpft hatte, ich sollte alles erben. Ich habe seine Freundschaft echt nicht verdient. Ich war neidisch auf dich, ich beschimpfte dich als Verräter und als du mich brauchtest war ich nicht da. Was nütz mir das Geld, wenn ich den besten Freund, den ich je auf dieser beschießenen Welt, haben konnte, für immer verloren habe. Tränen, so viele unzählige Tränen, doch auch sie bringen ihn mir nicht zurück.

Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen 

das werde ich mir nie vergeben

Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen 

jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen

Ich erschien also an dem Tag in Harry Potters Villa. Heute wäre Harrys 22. Geburtstag, eigentlich wollten, die andern Auror ein kleines Fest für ihn geben.   
  
M. Hunter übergab mir folgenden Brief.  
  
Lieber Ron  
  
Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich tot und du um ein paar Galeonen reicher. Lustig nicht wahr? Wie schreibt man in einem solchen Brief den bitteren Ernst hinein? Nein, das kann ich nicht! Wir - du, Herm und ich waren selten sehr ernst, meistens hatten wir sehr viel Spaß. Wie vermisse ich sie doch immer. Herm - Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht retten konnte! Ich wollte ja, aber die noch restlichen Todesser haben mich selbst gefangen genommen nur durch ihre Ablenkung konnte ich fliehen. Sie hat ein Plan aus getüftelt, wie ich entkommen konnte, aber für dies brauche es eine Ablenkung. Ich wollte sie wirklich mitnehmen, aber sie sagte zu mir, dass man mich mehr brauchen würde als sie. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Weißt du, seit Hermines Tod bin ich sehr einsam gewesen und auch du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben! Du hast recht, ich bringe allen nur den Tod, meinen Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Professor McMonagall und all den Andern, darum verstand ich es auch, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wolltest. Da ich immer wieder aus den Fängen der Todesser entkam und auch gar kein schlechter Auror bin, war ich viel im Einsatz und habe auch gut Arbeit geleistet, aber alle die mir was bedeuteten wurden vom Tod geholt. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
  
Wir werden uns ganz sicher wieder sehen, das weiß ich! Und wenn es soweit ist, dann werden wir alle; du, Hermine und ich wieder gemeinsam viel Spaß haben, wie einst in unserer Zeit in Hogwarts. Oh, ja die alten Zeiten sie waren noch schön...  
  
Bis es so weit ist werde ich auf dich warten  
  
Lebewohl,  
  
dein Freund Harry 

Und ich wollte noch abschied nehmen

das werde ich mir nie vergeben

Mann, wie konntst du von uns gehen

jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen

Ich konnte nicht mehr, in mir brach alles zusammen. Am Abend stand ich auf einer Klippe und betrachtet den Sonnen Untergang und in dem Moment in dem die Sonne die Sonne am Horizont verschwand ließ ich mich fallen, mit den Worten „Bis gleich Harry".  
  
Ende! 

Und ist es schlimm? Könnt ihr mir ein Rewiev hinter lassen bitte, dann weiss ich ob ich voll schlimm binoder obs noch geht. bitte


End file.
